1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a deck chair assembly.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional deck chair is pre-assembled after the manufacture is finished, thereby occupying a large space and volume during the conveying process thereof. In addition, the conventional deck chair is fixedly erected without being able to be assembled and dismantled by a consumer himself/herself.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate disadvantages of the conventional deck chair.